Flame and Snow
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Allie Fraser was meant to be a regular medical student and former child prodigy. Then she had to get involved in the accident in space that gave her and five others superpowers with one of them turning into a power-hungry tyrant. Oh. And one of the people involved happens to be her ex-fiance. Life as the Snowflake of the Fantastic Five was bound to be interesting. Johnny/OC
1. The Cursed Offer

**Hey yo! This isn't my first fanfiction on this site! I've written over 60! Mostly ****_Transformers_**** related. But it is my first ****_Fantastic 4_**** fanfiction. So please. Be nice to me.**

**This ISN'T the first Fantastic 5 story you've ever seen. But I wanted to do my own spin on it.**

**This was done with the help of a friend editing. So give her some credit! She knows who she is!**

**Now... That dreaded disclaimer...**

**(C) All material related to ****_Fantastic 4_**** including characters, locations and key plot points rightfully belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel.**

**(C) The plot line for this story and my OC, Alena Frazer, rightfully belongs to me.**

**Now that's out of the way...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Everyone has a life. Most of them have the same ordinary life that everybody is able to relate to; work, school, family. It's the dream of every American to have that big American family; with the handsome partner, the kids and the house with the white-picket fence and big yard.

I don't think I'll ever have that life.

Since the beginning, it was clear that I was extraordinary, at least, according to my dad. My mum was the first person to notice my vast intelligence and spent every chance she had nurturing it. My dad never understood it. At least, not until my mum died when I was six and my dad remarried two years later.

I even managed to graduate high school at the age of 15. For the past ten years, I've been studying to become a doctor, something that's been a lifelong dream of mine. I'm now in my second year of general residency at New York-Presbyterian Hospital, where my dad worked as a trauma surgeon before the New York Hospital merged with the Presbyterian Hospital. I intended to follow in his footsteps and become a trauma surgeon myself, to be one of the finest trauma surgeons New York had to offer.

_*KNOCK KNOCK!*_

"Coming," I sighed.

Today was a rarity for me. I, for once, was given a day off by the hospital, saying I hadn't taken one in over six months and I was entitled to it. I planned to spend it all in my small little apartment, catching up on everything I needed to, such as the bills and the cleaning. And sleep, you can never forget sleep.

As I walked past the mirror, I could not help but to sigh at myself. I wasn't anything extraordinary; fair skin, blonde hair that was always up in a messy bun or a ponytail, dull grey eyes and my body wasn't much either. I was fit and toned but I wasn't curved like other women. I only had small breasts and I had a flat butt. I was plain and I knew it.

_*KNOCK KNOCK!*_

Realising the person wasn't going to go away, I approached the door and opened it.

It was Johnny Storm, the last person I wanted to see. The muscled, blue-eyed brunette stood smirking in the doorway. His looks would make any woman fall over themselves to get into bed with him.

But not me.

"What are you doing here, Storm?" I questioned hotly.

"About time you answered, Fraser. I was about to use my key to get in," Johnny snarled in annoyance as he pushed past me (gently to avoid hurting) me to enter my apartment, "Did you fall asleep on your desk again or something?"

"Of course you can come in, Johnny," I said sarcastically, ignoring his remark about me sleeping on my desk (which was true), before saying seriously, "And remind me to take that off you."

"And what if something happened to you and no one could get in to help you?" Johnny retorted, "We might have broken up, Allie, but I still care about you and your safety."

"I didn't break up with you. I suggested we go on a three-month break. You're the one who suggested we see other people throughout," I reminded him, "And that's something you seem to be enjoying, by the way, mister. Most of the time, I can't go out without seeing a different woman on your arm."

"What about you and that Jacobs guy?" Johnny snapped back.

"We're just friends!" I defended myself in frustration before saying, "Look. If you came here to pick a fight, get out."

"I'm not here to pick a fight," Johnny promised me as he grabbed himself a glass and filled it with water from the sink.

"Then why are you here?" I demanded, "We haven't spoken to each other in two weeks, and you suddenly show up at my apartment. What am I supposed to think?"

"I have a job offer for you," Johnny shrugged.

"You're an ass," I grumbled, "You know I'm happy where I am. And I haven't even finished my general residency yet! I've got another three years! Then after that, I have to do a two-year residency in emergency medicine!"

"Relax. It's a one-off thing," Johnny promised me, "It's with Victor Von Doom."

"Not interested," I immediately cut in as I walked towards the door, hoping to kick his sorry ass out.

"At least hear me out," Johnny pleaded as he approached me, grabbing my arm gently.

I froze as he said those words. Two weeks ago, he said those same words to me when we were in a situation like this. I didn't listen to him and look where we are.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked sarcastically, "He's been trying to hire me for months and you and I both know it's not only because of my abilities. Victor Von Doom is a selfish prick and a pervert. Look how he glances at your sister at times. Why would I want anything to do with him?"

"I promise you it's a one-time thing," Johnny repeated, "Can you at least hear about the job before you turn it down?"

Sighing, I relented as I walked back to the kitchen, "You've got five minutes. Talk. Or you're out of here."

"Have you heard of Reed Richards?" Johnny began.

"The scientist gone bankrupt?" I asked, earning a nod, "He's all over the magazines, but not for his experiments."

"He approached Victor with an experiment. There's this cosmic cloud thing that's going to pass Earth in six weeks. He believes that this cloud triggered evolution or whatever. Victor allowed the use of his satellite for the experiment because of the shields which will protect us from the storm," Johnny explained.

"Us?" I repeated, "I haven't accepted the job, you know. I don't even see why you need me."

"We do need a medic," Johnny revealed.

"Doesn't he have medics at his arsenal in that big hospital of his?" I asked dryly.

In all honesty, I was confused. I was right about the amount of doctors he had working for him. Within his big hospital, the best doctors in the world and the most advanced medical equipment are used to save lives on a daily basis. That was one thing I couldn't help but admire, as a doctor myself. But it still didn't change my thoughts on him.

"None who are as qualified as you are," Johnny shrugged as he advanced towards me.

I stepped back until I felt my lower back collide with the kitchen counter. He stepped into my space, his body just mere centimetres from mine. I had to crane my neck to look up at him. I was 5"2 while he was 6"1 so he was significantly taller than me.

Despite everything that happened, he still made my heart race. Still made those shivers travel along my spine sensually. My breathing began to quicken. As his eyes glanced down my body, I saw something flash across his face and make his light blue eyes extremely dark. I knew it was lust. He was the only man to ever look at me that way and the only man that did so and loved me.

At least, I thought he did.

He moved closer. As if he wanted to kiss me like he had in many stolen moments from the past. Not wanting to fall into temptation, I placed a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Your time's up," I said, moving towards the door.

He didn't fight me this time. Instead, he followed me as I opened the door and stood beside it, waiting for him to leave.

"Just think about it. Please," Johnny begged me before asking, "You still friends with my sister?"

"What? Did you think I was going to let what happened between us affect my relationship with Sue?" I laughed slightly.

Sue and I were friends before. But when Johnny and I were together, we were extremely close. Like sisters. I even consider her my sister since the only sibling I had was my younger half-brother from my dad's second marriage. And well...Sue only has Johnny.

"She's the Director of Genetic Research for Doom. She'll also be scheduling the launch and everything. Since you're having lunch with her later, you can let her know your answer then," Johnny told me.

"You think you'll be able to put up with me if I say yes?" I teased.

"It shouldn't be hard, I've put up with you before," Johnny joked.

After what seemed like eternity, he finally walked out of my apartment. When he did, I closed my door and leaned against it, letting out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

I leant against the wood for what seemed like only a few seconds when my phone rang. I ran for the phone, picking it up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey, Allie! It's Sue!_"

"Hey. What's up?" I inquired.

"_Still on for lunch?_"

"Yeah. I'm dying to get out of my apartment," I said with a laugh, "Usual place in an hour?"

"_Got it!_"

We hung up and I walked towards my bedroom. I grabbed a white t-shirt that hid my top half well, a pair of blue jeans and tanned boots. I left my hair in natural curls (for a change) and grabbed a gold headband to keep my hair out of my face.

When that was done, I grabbed my makeup and put on a bit of foundation, eyeliner that made my grey eyes pop and a little bit of lip gloss.

"This is as good as it's ever going to get," I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Realising I had half an hour to get there, I grabbed my bag and left.

The offer Johnny made was still reeling in my mind. I really was conflicted. I didn't know what to do.

Maybe Sue can help me decide.

* * *

**Could have been better. But meh. It's something.**

**OK. Review. Fave. Alert. Whatever. Just be kind to me.**

**BYE!**


	2. Lunches

**Hello, hello, hello! Glad to see you guys like the story! And for the person who wanted to do a collaboration with me, I'm all ears, my friend.**

**© Everything related to the ****_Fantastic Four_****, including characters, locations and plot points belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel.**

**© Alena Frazer, any other OC that may appear and the plot for this story rightfully belongs to me unless I say otherwise.**

**This is more of a conversation chapter. There's not much action in this one. Just Sue and Allie meeting up for lunch.**

**By the way, Sue has blue eyes in this although the actress who portrays her in the film, Jessica Alba, has brown eyes in real life. This is because of the high possibility that she wore contact lenses for filming and promotion of the two movies. Don't ask me why they did that. I think having brown eyes is awesome.**

**ENJOY!**

Whenever we could, Sue and I enjoyed having lunch together at a diner called Applebee's. It had a nice atmosphere and the food was delicious. So whenever we could, we'd meet up.

And that was exactly what we were doing right now.

As always, I was the first of the two of us to arrive. My apartment was in walking distance of Applebee's. So it was only a ten minute walk. One of us would always arrive early in case the other did to. There would be rare times where Sue would beat me here. And that was always whenever I had to perform an emergency surgery or something along those lines that keeps me in the hospital.

I only had to wait ten minutes before Sue raced into the diner, out of breath and looking as though she had been running the Boston Marathon. She still looked beautiful though. With the perfect blonde hair and blue eyes and how she still looked good when she was at her worse.

With me, if I was a mess, everyone would know it.

That's why after everything with Johnny, I didn't leave the apartment for three days straight.

"I was wondering if you were gonna show up," I joked to Sue as she hurried to meet me at our regular booth.

"Sorry. Got caught up in a meeting," Sue apologized as we shared a hug.

"You mean _caught up with Victor_?" I said knowingly with a hint of distaste.

"Don't be like that, Allie," Sue pleaded.

Sue has been working with Victor for two years now. He hired her straight after the first round of interviews. Which is good, because Sue is one of the best scientists I know. But, with Victor being Victor, I knew there was an ulterior motive. And when I saw him lusting after her one day when I was meeting up with Sue, I knew what that ulterior motive was. From what I've heard from an old friend from college who is actually Victor's personal assistant, he actually has an engagement ring for her.

If Victor wasn't a selfish prick, he'd actually be good for Sue.

"Just stating the truth," I shrugged, sitting down and handing Sue a menu, "How's work?"

"I had to see Reed again," Sue told me.

I grimaced. She didn't have to tell me what happened. I already knew that the meeting would've been awkward. Reed and Sue met when they were studying at MIT and they hit it off. They even began a relationship. They were as happy together as I was with Johnny. However, after graduating from MIT, Sue suggested that they share an apartment together. But Reed, who always has to calculate each step before taking one, didn't feel he was ready for such a commitment. But Sue was ready. So they broke it off. Sue even stayed with me until she found her own place since she was planning on moving apartments anyway.

Which is a bummer, because I enjoyed having a roommate.

"How did that go?" I asked.

"He was intimidated by Victor. Ben wasn't," Sue said.

"Of course not. It's Ben. He's like Reed's bodyguard. And the man is never intimidated by anything," I laughed.

Ben Grimm was Johnny's commanding officer before he washed out of NASA not long after we 'went on break'. Let's just say that there is no love lost between them. I met him when he brought me down to Houston to surprise Johnny when he had to go down there for training not long after we got engaged. He was a tough guy. But he had a good heart and soul and we got along well.

"Ben's going to come on the mission. But you should've seen his face when he found out that Victor chose Johnny to be the pilot," Sue laughed.

"Bet you Reed was horrified too," I giggled.

"Considering he's met Johnny, oh yeah," Sue nodded in agreement.

Boy, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that meeting.

"May I take your order, ladies?" the waiter asked us.

"I'll have the Chicken Fajita Rollup with a Raspberry Iced Tea," Sue decided, handing over her menu.

"And I'll have the Bacon Cheddar Cheeseburger with an Oreo Cookie Milkshake," I decreed, handing my menu back.

"I'll be back with your orders shortly," the waiter smiled at me before leaving.

"Going all out today, Allie?" Sue smirked, referring to my meal choice.

"Hey. It's my cheat day. You can eat whatever you want on a cheat day," I defended myself, "I need it after getting a visit from your brother."

"I thought he was kidding when he said he was going to see you!" Sue gasped.

"You knew he was coming and you didn't think to give me warning?!" I gaped in disbelief, "Come on, Sue! I could've been out of the house before he arrived."

"You have to face him sooner or later," Sue said wisely, "And technically, you guys haven't broken up. You're just on break."

"Sue, I saw him kissing his high school ex, who is also my enemy, when he knew I was coming to meet up with him. We were engaged to be married and he cheated on me," I reminded her, "And he seems to be enjoying our little break. Because by the next day, he was a womanizer again. …no offence."

"None taken. And don't worry. I tell him off about his womanizing ways every time I see him with a different woman in his apartment. Especially those blonde bimbos," Sue reassured me, "Although, you have a chance to get back at him. That waiter was checking you out."

"No way. If I was going to do what you're suggesting, I'm gonna do it with someone I know. Someone that I know Johnny can't stand," I smirked, "Like Andy."

"Andrew Jacobs?!" Sue gawked in surprise, "Your co-worker from the hospital?!"

"He's been trying to flirt with me since the whole thing with me and your brother. Actually…he flirted with me even though I was engaged," I recalled.

"He is a decent looking guy," Sue mused momentarily before changing the subject, "Have you thought about the offer?"

"How'd you hear about that?" I demanded.

"Victor's pretty interested in you," she shrugged, "It's an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Allie. You were always saying how you wanted to see the world from a different perspective."

"I'd be spending more time monitoring vital stats than looking out space windows. And that is _if_ I actually accept the job. I don't even know if I actually want to," I retorted.

"Here are your drinks, ladies. I'll be back with your food momentarily," the waiter said as he placed our drinks before us, winked at me before leaving.

"OK. That guy is starting to creep me out," I muttered, already going to eat the cream on top of my shake.

"Tell me about it," Sue muttered, fiddling with the straw in her iced tea before continuing, "It's just a one-time thing, Allie. You'll never have to deal with Victor again afterwards."

"Sure. Then after that, he'd be stalking me trying to get me to work for him," I grumbled, rolling my eyes – both in annoyance at the prospect of working for Victor and in pleasure at how good the cream and Oreo tasted.

"Victor knows it's a one-time thing. And you're more than qualified for the mission," Sue reassured me.

"What about his arsenal of doctors in that hospital of his?" I asked.

"They didn't handle the simulator that well," Sue trailed off.

I knew what she meant by the doctors not handling the shuttle simulator as well as they should. Dizziness, organ problems, nausea; everything that's not pretty.

"How do you know I'd handle space travel?" I asked.

"Ben told me about the time you and Johnny snuck into the simulator," Sue smirked.

Oh God. He brought up _that_?! Sue was laughing at me. So I must be blushing pretty bad.

"OK. We have the Chicken Fajita Rollup and a Bacon Cheddar cheeseburger," the waiter introduced as he placed our plates in front of us as well as our cutlery, "Tomato sauce is there along with the salt and pepper. Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you," we chorused before he walked away.

"This smells so good," I moaned as I squirted some sauce on the small space in the plate.

"I know," Sue sighed dreamily as she took a bite of her roll.

I smirked, knowing that what I was about to do annoyed Sue. I grabbed one of my fries and dunked it into my milkshake. I laughed at Sue's look of disgust.

"You still do that?" Sue moaned.

"It tastes nice!" I defended after I swallowed

"I will never understand your mind, Alena," Sue muttered quietly.

"I wouldn't even try, Susan," I smirked, enjoying our private joke.

"So will you do it?" Sue asked me, "Will you go up with us? It'd be nice to have another woman to talk to. And I know Ben misses you."

"Ben and I only met once," I reminded her.

"But like everyone else you meet, you leave an impact on them," Sue shot back.

I went quiet for two reasons.

The first reason was because I began thinking about the job again. It did seem like a good opportunity. Even if I had to deal with the pompous, arrogant Victor von Deuce and my possibly hot headed, womanizing ex-fiancé. Not many doctors would be presented with the chance to go up to a space station and be the medic. If they did, they wouldn't hesitate to take the chance.

The second reason I went quiet…I took a bite out of my burger. And if there was something my mother (and my stepmother) instilled into me, it's manners. And that includes never chewing with your mouth full.

After swallowing, I made my choice. I had a feeling that I would regret this later on in the future. But there was only one way to find out.

"Count me in."  
**-  
School has been so kind to my writing mojo…**

**The action starts next chapter. Because next chapter is when they go up to the space station. DUN DUN DUN! Yes. I'm crazy. If you like this story, you're gonna have to put up with my craziness. It's a combo.**

**OK. You guys know what to do by now. Review. Fave. Alert. Whatever.**

**BYE!**


	3. Change Rooms

**Glad to see the story's still popular.**

**I had a hard time deciding where I wanted Allie to be. But then I remembered…the whole scene with Ben and Johnny in the change room is one of my favourite parts. So I decided to incorporate her there.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After six weeks of intense training and preparations, we managed to finally reach the launch date without any major dramas.

And that was because we all trained separately.

I tried to steady my nerves as I walked out of the female change room to join the men's area. This suit Victor was making us wear under our official uniform was skin tight; really skin-tight. So every guy at the launch site knows that I don't have big boobs and a butt to gawk at.

When I got there, I saw Reed sitting on a chair with his laptop while Ben was sitting on one of the benches going through his journal.

"Thinking of your fiancée?" I asked Ben, approaching him.

The normally strict commanding officer looked up at the sound of my voice. When he saw it was me, he smiled widely.

"Hey!" Ben greeted happily as he stood up to hug me, "How've you been?"

"I've been worse," I shrugged.

"Oh yeah. You and Johnny broke up, didn't you?" Ben realised.

"Technically, we're on break, but it's almost like we've broken up. Every time I see Johnny nowadays, he has some beautiful woman on his arm," I grumbled the last part.

"Hey, there is only one beautiful woman he should have on his arm and that's you. Besides, when you visited him in Houston not long after you got engaged, I always did think that you were too good for him," Ben remarked.

I got that comment a lot. Especially after we started dating back in high school. Everybody would come up to me and ask me why I was dating Johnny because I supposedly could do better than a womanizing quarterback. But I was in love and too stupid to reconsider.

With everything that happened afterwards, I almost wished I could stop myself from beginning the relationship.

Keyword: almost.

"I got that a lot," I muttered before changing the subject, "Hey. What about you? I hear you finally asked Debbie to marry you."

"Yes. Finally. You'd think after being in love with a girl for so long, gaining the courage to propose would be easy," Ben laughed before taking out his book to show me a photo of them together.

I envied them. He and Debbie looked so happy. So in love. Her engagement ring shined in the minimal lighting that was there the moment the photo was taken. They had their arms around one another. It almost made me sad. It reminded me of the happy times I had with Johnny.

Particularly this one memory; I had always wanted to have the classic White Christmas. So a few days before Christmas during our first year of college, Johnny whisked me away to this cabin in the mountains where it was snowing and he gave me my first ever White Christmas.

"I miss you already, Debs," Ben whispered, caressing the picture.

"CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE!"

Reed looked up in amusement as Ben immediately stood upright and at attention as though he was in the army. I shook my head as I saw Johnny, dressed in the same suit as me, take a photo of Ben with that smart-ass smirk on his face.

"Digital camera: $254. Memory stick: $59. The look on your hard-ass former CO's face when he finds out he's your junior officer: priceless," Johnny smirked as he sat down before us.

I shook my head. Ben and Johnny didn't always have a good relationship during NASA training. Ben reckons the best news he got was that Johnny washed out of NASA after the incident with two Victoria's Secret wannabes and a flight simulator not long after we 'broke up'. Johnny had the talents, just not the attitude.

Ben went to wrap his hands around his neck to show Johnny how unhappy he was with this. Instead, he unzipped part of the uniform, revealing his neck.

"Thank you. That's very generous," Johnny's smirk only grew.

"Play nice, you two," I warned, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with being in the same room as Johnny wearing the skin-tight uniform, "If you two start brawling, you'll be patching yourselves up."

"Don't worry about me, Allie. I can handle the ship. I can even handle Mr Blonde Ambition," Ben began, heading towards the wardrobe with the uniforms, "But I don't know if I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in this suit. I mean, who the hell came up with these?"

"Victor did," Sue answered as she walked out in the same skin-tight suit with the low neckline, official uniforms under her arms, "The synthetics act like a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs."

"Let me guess, to keep the hot stuff hot and cool stuff cool?" I surmised, earning a nod from Sue, "Bummer it can't shrink huge egos."

Johnny scrawled at me, realising that the last comment was aimed at him. I just smiled sweetly. Johnny rolled his eyes, muttering something I was unable to hear.

"Wow. Fantastic," Reed gasped as he walked up towards Sue.

I saw Sue smile, thinking her little plan was working. She was trying to earn Reed's attention, in a way. Trying to remind him of what he was missing out on. It was the ultimate revenge.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules," Reed gushed excitedly, grasping the suit in Ben's hand, "I've been working on a formula for this."

"Great minds think alike," Sue muttered bristly.

However, she quickly covered it up, turning to Ben with a smile as she held the pile of uniforms to him, "Here you are, Ben."

"Thanks, sweetie," Ben smiled warmly, accepting the uniform.

"Reed," Sue said coolly, throwing the uniform at him as she walked out of the room.

"There is nothing more dangerous than a woman that's been scorned," Johnny remarked.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you?" I retorted, causing Johnny to lose the smirk he was wearing.

"Careful, Johnny, she's a doctor. She knows how to castrate you and can make sure it's slow and painful," Ben threw in with cheek.

With a hum, I grabbed one of the two spare uniforms Sue left and walked away. I headed back to the women's change room where I saw Sue jumping around trying to get the uniform on.

"I know you were eavesdropping," I said to Sue, "Normally, you'd have that on in less than a minute."

"Hey. You were alone in that room with Johnny. My brother, your 'ex'-fiancé. Let's just say I got a bit worried," Sue defended.

"Maybe I should be worried about you. You haven't seen Reed in two years since you broke up. Now, you have a thing going on with Victor and he's still the World's Dumbest Smart Guy," I shot back.

"We broke up because I was ready to take the next step and he wasn't. He always had this thing where he has to calculate each step before taking one. Sharing an apartment with someone should be the simplest thing in the world. There's you; there's him and there's an apartment. No variables. No math," Sue rambled, "With you and Johnny, you actually took a big step in your relationship. You got engaged."

"You know, the day I found Johnny kissing Missy, we were supposed to begin house hunting," I revealed, "Johnny always said how we should just enjoy being engaged. How first, we were going to settle down in a house before we even considered setting a wedding date. I had real estate magazines, my laptop, a list of websites. You're not the only woman that was scorned here, Sue. Johnny arrived with some bimbo driving in a flashy convertible."

"But Allie, you guys haven't officially ended your engagement yet. You're just taking a break. Reed and I are history. And I'm with Victor now. He's too late," Sue enforced.

I rolled my eyes as I zipped up the uniform. A blind person would be able to tell that despite what happened between them, despite her being with another guy; Sue is still in love with Reed. Both of them just didn't know whether they should do something about it.

Sue is with Victor.

And for a smart guy, Reed's an idiot.

When we walked out, we ran into Victor holding a briefcase.

"Susan. Dr Fraser," Victor greeted curtly.

"Victor," Sue responded.

"Susan, may I have a private word alone with Dr Fraser?" Victor requested.

"Sure," Sue nodded before turning to me, "I'll meet you with the others."

Silently, I was begging Sue not to leave me alone with Victor. I'd rather be alone with Johnny over this slime ball.

However, I tried to be nice.

"Anything I can help you with, Mr Von Doom?" I asked kindly.

"Nothing at all, Dr Fraser. Have my medical staff placed the appropriate monitors on all the passengers?" Victor asked.

"Yes. I oversaw the process myself and wirelessly connected them to the monitors for the satellite," I nodded, "Was there anything wrong?"

"No, not at all, I just need to give you this," Victor said, handing me the briefcase he was holding.

Confused, I set it on the nearby bench and opened it.

I gaped at the contents.

It was a miniature computer; highly advanced, yet simple to use. On the screen, it had everyone's heart rate and other vitals such as temperature and weight, even mine.

"I understand you will need to keep a close eye on our health during the experiment. So I organized to have it all in this computer which will be attached to one of your workstations," Victor explained, "There is one in the medical wing, of course. However, while the samples are being loaded, I wish for you to remain near the airlock in case something happened."

"Thank you," I said.

"I hope you can handle being near your ex-fiancé for that amount of time," Victor smirked before leaving.

Wow. Ben was right. He does know everything about you. Then again, he might know about my past relationship with Johnny because of his close, not-so-work-based, too-close-for-my-liking relationship with Sue. But he's been known to hire people to snoop clients. Find out their weaknesses. Find out what makes them tick. Basically, everything there is to know, even their favourite food.

With Victor von Doom, no one can keep a secret.

"Please don't tell me that guy is flirting with you."

I turned around to see Johnny standing close behind me. His jaw was locked, his nose flaring in anger. And I was almost certain that his fists were clenched. They were clear signs of jealousy, particularly where I'm concerned. I can't count how many guys he punched for acting in a way he deemed to be inappropriate around me.

It's true. Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm has a jealous streak.

"Jealous, Johnny?" I smirked, turning around to fully face him.

"The guy's no good for you, Allie," he snarled stiffly.

"Oh. And a cheater like you is?" I retorted hotly.

"At least I know everything about you by learning everything. I know what your favourite food is, your biggest peeves; even certain ways to pleasure you," Johnny's voice dropped at the last sentence.

"So does Andy," I smirked, anticipating his reaction.

I could have sworn I saw veins starting to pop. I had never seen Johnny so angry in my life. He always hated Andy since the two of them met. He got jealous whenever I brought up anything involving Andy. But I have never seen him react like…well, like this.

"He better not touch you again. If he knows what's good for him, he won't even think about touching you," Johnny growled.

"We're not together anymore, Johnny. My relationship with Andy shouldn't be of your concern," I retorted, pushing against his chest for two reasons:

Emphasis.

And for personal space.

"I don't like sharing," he seethed, closing the small bit of personal space I had managed to create between us.

"You don't have entitlement to share what's not yours," I spat. "I am not an object you can just claim."

Rather than stay and let the argument get ugly (or possibly end up pinned against the wall and ravaged by Johnny), I turned sharply on my heel and left.

Satisfaction built within me, knowing I had still made Johnny mad.

This space mission was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Wow. Who knew Allie had that in her? You go, girl!**

**OK. Now I really want to write another version of this story in Johnny's POV. Hearing his thoughts, especially in this scene, would be interesting. Don't you think?**

**You guys have been doing this long enough to know the drill. Unless you're new. If you are, I'll explain what happens. Review if you want more or have ideas for me. Fave the story if you absolutely, positively love the story and/or me, if you love the work I do here. Ad me and/or this story to your subscription alerts so you know the story is updated when I update it.**

**Get it? Got it? Good. Now run along, my children.**


End file.
